An Island Love Story
by Doll Girl
Summary: WARNING: SLASH! Don't like don't read! Finding true love is never easy especially when you have a secret that could ruin your life but every once in awhile you come across that one person that's worth fighting for. This is the love story of Professor Roy Hinkley and First Mate William Gilligan. Rated M now so it won't be taken down.


_**WARNING THIS IS SLASH AS IN A RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN TWO MALES! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES!**_

Other than that don't own them.

The Professor had finally told someone. He finally told someone he was a homosexual. He waited for Ginger's disgust.

Instead she smiled. "Well that explains a lot."

He looked at her. "You're not…"

She hugged him. "Oh no not at all. Actually I was thinking I might have lost my touch since I couldn't get your attention."

He smiled as he returned the hug. "Thank you for your understanding."

"You should tell the others. I know for a fact that there is one other and honestly I can see you two together."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean…"

She smiled gently. "Yes. It's Gilligan. Oh Professor give him a chance!"

Roy chuckled! "Oh and how would Skipper react?"

"Be relieved probably. Think about it. Spend some time with him."

Roy looked at her in thought. "Alright I'll...I'll think of something."

She nodded before kissing his cheek in more of a sisterly way this time before leaving.

The Professor thought about the first mate and found himself smiling unconsciously. He'd always found Gilligan beautiful inside and out. Those innocent blue eyes, those wild tales, the shiny dark hair, the way he tried so hard to please everyone…

How much joy he brought whether intentionally or unintentionally.

The accidents were always just that...accidents. Gilligan's heart was always in the right place. He was special. Gentle and sweet by nature.

If he was honest with himself he knew he had fallen hard for the young man.

Roy sighed before sitting down on his cot in thought. He couldn't live with himself if he had destroyed that innocence he found so endearing.

Did the Skipper know Gilligan's sexual orientation? If he did it was a closely guarded secret between the two for obvious reasons. Homosexuality was still very much looked down on as sinful.

He winced. The Howells would take the news the hardest. After all they would have been raised to believe he was living in sin.

He looked out the window and smiled seeing Gilligan place a bunch of bananas on the table. On his shoulder was a little monkey friend of his he had named Snubby. He admired the gentle way Gilligan was holding the creature and how Snubby had fallen for the young sailor much like he himself had.

Well...if he was going to do this he needed one thing first: Skipper's permission. He exited his hut. "Gilligan have you seen the Skipper anywhere?"

Gilligan looked at him and smiled that sweet smile. "Sure Professor! He's out fishing by the lagoon." He blushed. "I was too but our lines kept getting tangled so he sent me to collect fruit."

He chuckled. "Thank you Gilligan." He left making his way to the lagoon.

Skipper looked up and smiled. "Well hey Professor! What brings you down here?"

He sat beside him. "There's something I want to speak with you about. Skipper...how would you feel about someone spending time with Gilligan...romantically?"

Skipper looked at him and frowned. "Mary Ann?"

He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Ginger uh...she told me she…"

Skipper sighed. "Of course she figured it out. Yes...he's gay but he's had to keep it a secret. Sailors figure that out about someone they latch on and bully. The bullying could lead to rape."

The Professor stiffened. "Was he…?"

"Almost once. How they found out I haven't a clue. They didn't get far before I got there."

Roy felt physically ill at the thought. Skipper looked at him and softened. "Take it slow."

He blanched. "Uh…"

"Professor being around Gilligan has given me a sixth sense. I've seen the way you are with him." He grinned a bit. "He won't tell you this, wrote it in his diary, but he thinks very highly of you. We all do but him more so. He keeps it in in his dufflebag."

"I can't read it!"

"It's the only way to know how he feels Professor. Sometimes when I feel like I need a pick me up I read it. He doesn't mind."

The Professor nodded with a sigh. "I came to ask your permission to court Gilligan. I know how to be romantic...just not with a woman."

The Skipper regarded him for a moment. "Tell me why Gilligan."

The Professor looked out into the sea in thought. "He draws you in and once you spend even just five minutes with him you realize how special and wonderful he really is. He's gentle by nature and sweet hearted. I more than understand your protectiveness because i feel the same way. He's brave, resourceful, and compassionate. His accidents are simply because he tries too hard and may not feel comfortable in his own skin. He may not be a genius but he's smart in his own right. I told him after the mind reading seeds that he may not do a lot of things right but when he does it's beautiful. HE is beautiful. His heart is full of compassion, kindness, and optimism. He's not hard to fall in love with."

Skipper sighed and shook his head. "You're right. Keep in mind that if you hurt him I won't hesitate to break every bone in your body!"

Roy chuckled and nodded. "Message heard loud and clear."

Skipper nodded as he looked out into the sea as well. "Take it slow and be very clear to him. He doesn't take hints well. Look him in the eyes and tell him how you feel. I know for a fact that he feels the same way you do. He doesn't think he's good enough for you."

Roy nodded. "That will be the first thing I clear up."

"Good man. Now go. Talk to him."

The Professor nodded before getting up. He frowned. "I'm not taking him away from you Skipper. I could never do that. You're an important person in his life. If not the most important and your opinion matters to him and to me."

The Skipper only nodded before shooing him away.

Roy found Gilligan with a basket collecting mangos. The little monkey was gone by now. "Gilligan may I have a word with you?"

Gilligan turned to him and smiled. "Sure Professor!"

He went over and took the basket in his own arms before putting it on the ground. "Gilligan I…" He looked up and met the boy's deep blue eyes. "Your eyes are the same color as the ocean. Did you know that?"

Gilligan blushed and ducked his head. "Y-yeah Professor. What's going on?"

The Professor took the boy's hands in his own. Not to his surprise they were rough from hard work. "I'm going to speak from the heart Gilligan. I think you're an amazing person Gilligan. You astound me and make me see things in a different and unique way. You're a special person Gilligan and one that I have come to admire and love."

Gilligan's eyes widened. "Love? Y-you love me?"

He nodded. "Gilligan this is entirely up to you. I won't force you into anything you don't want."

Gilligan swallowed. "Professor I'm not a genius. I'm not good enough. You deserve better…"

The Professor only smiled before bringing the boy's hands up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. "You're remarkable. I may have a big brain but you have the world's biggest heart." He reached up and cupped his cheek. "All you have to say is no. It won't hurt my feelings. I don't want to lose you as a friend no matter what happens."

Gilligan blushed. "I...I'd like to try."

He nodded before leaning over and kissing Gilligan. He felt the boy wrap his arms around his shoulders and he pulled him close. For a moment time stood still and a gentle breeze blew around them.

When they broke apart they smiled at each other before picking up the basket and continuing to collect mangos...together.

That night at dinner the Professor held Gilligan's hand as he everyone's attention. "Everyone I have a few announcements to make."

Ginger saw the linked hands and she grinned!

"What is it Professor?" Mr. Howell asked.

He took a deep breath and took comfort in Gilligan's affectionate squeeze. "As you know I'm not the most...romantic person to a woman. That's because I'm a homosexual."

Mr Howell chuckled. "Dear boy we had a feeling."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of dear!" Mrs Howell said.

Mary Ann smiled. "Yeah it's ok!"

The Professor smiled encouraged. He should have known better than to doubt them. "My next announcement is that Gilligan and I have decided to try out a relationship."

Everyone immediately turned to the Skipper much to the sailor's amusement. "Gilligan can make his own decisions. He's a grown man."

"Thanks Skipper," Gilligan said with a smile.

"Think nothing of it Little Buddy. I already told him what I'd do to him if he hurt you in anyway."

Mary Ann crossed her arms as she looked at the Professor. "Well let me add to that! You break his heart I'll chop you up and cook you!

"That will be after I throw you in the quicksand!" Ginger said with a smirk.

Gilligan shook with laughter as the Professor gulped!

Mr Howell chuckled! "Hear hear!" He raised his glass. "A toast to the happy couple!"

Time passed.

The Professor could only smile as Gilligan thoughtfully brought in animals for him to study as well as various plants. The boy's thoughtfulness was his way of being romantic and Roy loved that about him. The past several days had been full of wondrous adventure. Gilligan showed him hidden caves and even a very pretty pool of fresh water. They went there often to enjoy the peace and quiet.

One day the men were listening to the radio when they heard some chilling news: Jonathan Kinkaid was free from the psychiatric ward. What they heard next made them pale.

Kinkaid came on the radio. "I'm going to an island I found and finally kill the one thing I couldn't last time. That animal's days are numbered!"

"What was is that you couldn't catch and kill?" the announcer asked.

"It's called a Gilligan. A vicious animal thats fast and cunning. I intend to sever it's neck from it's body…"

Gilligan got up to run but Roy held him steady. "He won't get near you."

Gilligan looked at him with such fright. "Y-you heard him…"

"And I'll kill anything that stands in my way…"

Gilligan paled even more and to keep him from panicking Roy met his mouth in a kiss as his hand turned the radio off. Gilligan melted into the kiss.

When he pulled away Roy looked him in the eyes. "We have a warning this time. It's going to be alright.'

Gilligan nodded.

When word spread about Kinkaid they prepared traps and weapons.

They didn't expect Kinkaid to sneak on the island at night and sneak into camp.

He quietly went into the crews hut and loomed over the two sailors. A quick slice across the neck and Gilligan gasped awake. His eyes went wide and he bit the man's hand that was over his mouth.

The commotion woke up the Skipper who tackled Kinkaid to the ground and held him down. 'PROFESSOR!"

The Professor ran in and stared in horror! "Kinkaid!"

"Tend to Gilligan! I got this creep!"

Roy paled as he rushed over to the top hammock and wrapped his hands around GIlligan's neck to staunch the blood flow.

Gilligan looked at him. "Roy…" he choked.

He swallowed. "Willie….Will please stay with me…"

Blood stained the young man's lips. "Love you…"

Roy choked as he leaned down and kissed him!

Kinkaid wrinkled his nose. "Gilligan's a fag?"

Skipper snarled as he punched him!

"Don't leave...please don't leave…" The Professor cried. "There is no one like you in the world My Love."

GIlligan's eyes flickered.

"No…! No please…!" Roy begged as tears began to fall.

Gilligan went limp.

"No! No!" Roy cried as he held the first mate closed and kissed him again and again begging and pleading for his lover to wake up.

Skipper bowed his head in sorrow.

Kinkaid smirked. "I always get my quarry."

Roy looked up and turned around. His expression darkened. "You murderer…!"

The Skipper held Kinkaid in place and nodded to the Professor.

Roy's hands clenched before letting out a feral yell as he attacked the hunter! Before long the only thing holding Kinkaid up was Skipper's iron grip. The captain then dropped the now limp Kinkaid.

Now spent of his anger Roy fell to his knees and put his head in his hands as grief hit him full force.

Skipper approached his first mate and let his own tears fall. "I'm so sorry Little Buddy…" He put his hand on Gilligan's mouth to shut it but his eyes went wide when he felt air! He placed two fingers to the side of Gilligan's neck and grinned through his tears! "Professor! He's still alive! It's faint but he's alive!"

Roy's eyes shot open and he stumbled to the hammocks. After his own checks he smiled tearfully! "You remarkable...lets get him to my hut!"

Skipper nodded as he gently scooped up. "What about Kinkaid?"

"Once we get Gilligan settled lock him up. Then we'll figure it out."

Skipper nodded as he carried the limp first mate into the Professor's hut. As Roy did his best to stabilize him Skipper told the now awake castaways what happened and Mr Howell was more than happy to help Skipper detain Kinkaid in a makeshift jail cell.

After hours of work and worry Gilligan's eyes fluttered open. "Roy…"

The scholars lips were on his in an instant. After a moment he pulled away. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Gilligan gave his endearing lopsided smile. "Try not to." He then frowned. "Kinkaid?"

"Locked up in our own jail until we figure out what to do with him." He gently stroked the first mate's hair.

Gilligan nodded. "Water?"

Roy nodded as he grabbed a cup with a straw and helped him sit up and drink it. "Save your throat Will. Once finished he put the cup down and lay beside his lover. He pulled him close. "I've got you."

Gilligan smiled as he snuggled up next to him. WIthin minutes he was fast asleep.

Neither saw the Skipper look in. He smiled softly before returning to his own hut and taking down the top hammock. He then packed Gilligan's things in his duffle and swallowed wondering if this was how the Gilligan's felt when they sent him off to the Navy.

The next morning he took the Professor aside and handed him the duffle. "I know true love when I see it Professor. I've never seen him so happy." His voice gentled. "I know gay marriage isn't legal in the US but here I would gladly perform a ceremony. Keep that in mind."

"I will," Roy said smiling back. "Thank you Skipper. Your support means the world to us."

Skipper nodded. "Now..Kinkaid. Honestly I think the one he hurt is the one who should pass judgement."

Roy sighed. "Normally I'd agree but you know Gilligan. He has compassion. He'll show mercy."

"Yeah but something has to be done."

Roy sat down and let his hand absentmindedly run over he duffles' S.S. Minnow logo. "I wish I knew what we can do for justice."

Later that day Gilligan their court was held. They tied Kinkaid to a tree before standing back allowing Gilligan to approach. He met the Hunter's eyes. "You're not on the mainland anymore Kinkaid. You're our prisoner. This time you're the prey!"

Kinkaid gulped. "Now Gilligan...you don't have it in you to kill!"

"No but I do. I've been in wars Kinkaid," Skipper growled. "I would sleep soundly tonight if I do get to kill you."

"We've left it entirely up to Gilligan," Mr. Howell said with a hard glare. The women were back at camp awaiting the men.

Roy put his hands on Gilligan's shoulders. "Think about what you can live with. That's all we ask."

Gilligan thought for a moment. "We take him to the other side of the island and build a small raft. We fill up his canteen and get a bunch of bananas. Then shove him off. Whatever happens to him afterwards is not our problem."

The men nodded in agreement. Roy hugged him as the Skipper and Mr Howell left with Kinkaid.

They left for their spot and just sat for a long moment. He turned to Roy and met him in a passionate kiss. "I want you."

Roy looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Please I...I'm not experienced. I want you to be my first."

Roy nodded as he gently pushed Gilligan onto his back and took off the young man's hat and red shirt. Gilligan reached up and undid the buttons on Roy's before slipping it off.

The Professor leaned down and caught him in a kiss that quickly turned passionate as their hands roamed over each other's bodies. He kissed down the thin body and undid his jeans before slipping his hand in Gilligan's underwear and began gently rubbing him. "If I do anything you don't like tell me. I mean it. You can say no at anytime and I will immediately stop."

Gilligan nodded. "I know."

He nodded as he continued to rub him eliciting moans from the first mate.

Through their entire lovemaking Roy was gentle and on high alert for any signs of discomfort. He experimented several ways to pleasure his sailor.

Gilligan grinned amused. "Are you experimenting? Didn't know I was a scientific study!"

Roy grinned wickedly at him. "Of course…You're quite the enigma William Gilligan! I need to figure you out!"

Gilligan shut his eyes and enjoyed the attention he was getting. Before long both of them were fully naked and standing at attention. Roy climbed back on top of him and rubbed his member against that of the young sailor's. He pulled him close and relished in the warm body that had almost been taken away from him. He leaned down to his ear. "Will...how far do you want me to go?"

Gilligan met his eyes. "I'm yours."

Roy drew in a breath. "Are you absolutely sure? Once we do this...I don't want to hurt you."

"Roy...please…" Gilligan said softly. "You won't hurt me."

He frowned worriedly. "First time always does."

Gilligan kissed him before getting on his hands and knees.

Roy nodded before leaning down and licking inside him first to lubricate him. Then he used his fingers to prepare him further. Gilligan groaned in pleasure.

Finally Roy positioned himself behind him and slowly entered the head in. He stopped when Gilligan groaned and once he got used to him he kept going...slow and gentle. One hand he used to prop himself up and the other he used to stroke Gilligan's member. He kept his wits about him so he didn't harm him.

After a few minutes Giligan turned to him and grinned. "I won't break Roy. I'm stronger than that."

He chuckled and nodded. Who was he to deny his lover?

He pulled out and turned him over on his back before reentering and going stronger. He leaned down and kissed him before moving to his neck and letting his hands roam freely along the thin, yet strong frame. A swimmer's frame. His skin was fair and soft, inherited from his Irish ancestry.

One hand stroked the familiar dark hair feeling the soft strands.

He pushed himself up a bit to see his favorite Gilligan feature: his deep, ocean blue eyes. Those eyes carried innocence, a hidden wisdom, a gentle soul, and a sweet nature. He still couldn't believe that this one of a kind young man was his and his alone.

And now...William Gilligan had willingly given him his virtue. He was no longer a boy.

Soon thought gave way to pure animalistic instinct and Gilligan's sailor's blood that had been mixed in with the island's wild animals kicked in and before long they were deep in the throes of passion. Finally, as one, they both came and yelled out their pleasure!

As they caught their breath Roy pulled Gilligan close to him and they just lay there in the afterglow.

Roy smiled as he kissed the top of his head. "Skipper gave me your things."

The sailor looked up at him in surprise. "He did?"

The Professor nodded. "Yes." He took his hand and held it over his heart. "Gilligan I love you. You are the most remarkable person I have ever met. You're brave and kind. You have compassion for others and always put their needs before your own. You are a rare and beautiful young man." He kissed Gilligan's hand. "Will you marry me?"

Gilligan stared at him! "C-can we do that? I didn't think it was allowed!"

"In America no. It's not. Skipper said that he'd be more than happy to marry us here on the island."

Gilligan swallowed. "What about when we get rescued? Your reputation would be...I couldn't do that to you…"

"Will…" it was the first time Roy thought about their future. Beyond their island they would be judged. Poor Gilligan got judged enough but his thoughts were only on Roy.

"Your career...it's important. Don't give it up. Not for me." He looked down. "I'm not worth it. Your students need you. You're the best teacher...if I had had you I think I would have been able to go to college."

Roy put a finger over his mouth to shush him. "I appreciate the compliments Will. Teaching has been my life but that's because I had nothing else….no ONE else." He cupped his cheek. "You ARE worth it Love. When it comes to rescue we'll see. Don't worry. Until then here we can be married and be together. I love you and I want no one else."

The young man smiled. "I love you too. Yes of course I'll marry you!"

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms and Roy had a dream.

_Roy hid in the bushes as he looked up on the balcony where the handsome prince stood. He had admired him from afar for a very long time. Tonight, at the royal ball, they would dance._

_At the ball Prince William was forced to dance with men and women alike but eventually he stood off to the side. Roy approached and bowed. William did too and they danced._

_As they danced they fell in love but before they could share a first kiss the evil wizard Kinkaid came and placed a curse on the prince making him fall into an enchanted sleep and placing him in a the highest room in the tallest tower in his dark castle._

_The king was about to command his army but Roy asked to go alone. He would find William and break the curse. The king promised him the Prince's hand should he succeed._

_Roy got to the castle and was able to sneak inside. He confronted Kinkaid and Roy, who was actually a wizard himself, locked into a fierce battle. Kinkaid was eventually defeated and Roy ran up several stairs, down a hallway, and up another several stairs before reaching the room Prince William was sleeping in. He approached the bed and admired the handsome prince before leaning down and kissing him. When he pulled back he smiled as the Prince's eyes fluttered open and he smiled back._

_They returned to the castle to live happily ever after._

Roy woke up and grinned at the sleeping first mate before leaning over and kissing him to wake him up. The two then dressed and returned to camp where they announced their engagement.

Mrs Howell immediately began planning and her husband just grinned in apology for his wife's antics and shrugged. There would be no stopping her.

Or the girls it seemed! All three huddled together and whispered plans!

Skipper watched the entire scene in amusement. There was a note of sadness in his eyes but he hid it well.

Gilligan saw it of course. He went over and gave a small smile. "Skipper…"

"You don't even have to ask Little Buddy. Of course I'll perform the ceremony."

Gilligan hugged him. "Thank you Skipper. I love you."

The captain held his first mate for a long moment before whispering back. 'I love you too Gilligan. No matter what that will never change."

On the morning of the wedding Gilligan was whisked away by the girls and Roy was taken by the Skipper and Mr Howell into another part of the jungle.

There they were met by Gladys and the other animals that had befriended Gilligan.

"Gilligan's been talking to them," Skipper said. "He told me that they wanted to meet you."

Gladys ambled over to Roy and put a hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on hers. "I promise I'll take good care of him."

She put a hand over her heart.

He smiled. "I love him. He's very special as you already know."

Mr Howell nodded with a smile. "As we all know."

Roy nodded as he turned to the two men. "So what has everyone cooked up? What are the girls doing to my husband to be?"

Skipper chuckled. "Something I think you'll appreciate. There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm assuming rescue?"

Mr Howell nodded. "The two of you do come from very different worlds. Where would you live? What would be your occupation? Also...how would you protect him in case someone found out?"

Roy sighed. "He asked me that when I proposed to him. I told him not to worry. We'd figure something out."

Skipper frowned. "Professor would you consider living in Hawaii? Hawaiians are more open to gays. They believe in love in all it's forms. Also, Gilligan is a natural in the sea. Take him to the mainland and I think he'd die on the inside."

The Professor looked at him in thought. "I can't say I haven't thought about it. Even...well...even thought of asking him if he'd like to stay here should rescue come."

"Now Professor there's no reason to give up everything you've worked for," Mr Howell said. He smiled. "Although...perhaps if the island were charted you could continue your work and you both would be happy."

Even Skipper looked at him at that! "Mr Howell?"

"It's something that I have been considering. If we get rescued perhaps this island could be a paradise to others that need a break. A resort and all would be welcome. The resort would be "The Castaway" and they would live just as we do, with no outside problems. You all would be partners…" He grinned. "Silent of course!"

"That...that would be wonderful Mr Howell!" Roy said.

"Now the entire island will not be used of course. Only perhaps a third or so. The rest belong to the animals. It will be fenced off but we would all hold a key." The millionaire smiled at the SKipper. "You would be able to keep your first mate. I know that's your real worry."

The SKipper looked like a boulder was lifted off of him! "Thank you…"

He turned to Roy. "A real lab right here for your research and valuable work. This is Mrs Howell and my wedding gift to the two of you: a bright future. We wish you nothing but the best Professor. Watching the two of you flourish here has been a great wonder."

Roy had tears in his eyes. "Thank you…"

Later that afternoon Roy waited in front of the raft with the Skipper already on it holding the manual. He himself wore his brown jacket, shirt buttoned up, and one of Mr Howell's bowties.

Mr Howell stood to the side and began playing the wedding march on their makeshift cocophone.

Mary Ann came down in her white dress and wearing a pretty lei. She dropped the flowers as she walked before standing up front. Ginger was next in her beige gown. Then Mrs Howell.

Roy's breath was stolen when he saw Gilligan. The girls had put him in the white suit he had worn at the coming out party when he was "G. Thurston Howell IV" but that wasn't all they did. They pinned his Navy Cross medal on him and draped a beautiful lei around his shoulders. On his head was a crown of vines and flowers. He looked like a tropical prince.

To Roy he had never looked more beautiful.

Gilligan walked down the makeshift aisle with a big smile and eyes only on Roy. Once he got there he grinned. "It figures I'd be the bride!"

Everyone chuckled as they pushed off. When they got to the middle of the lagoon.

When it came time for the rings Roy was shocked when Gilligan put on him a ring he had made using those old pearls! He then surprised Gilligan with a gold band he had made from the gold mine...or what was left of it. They smiled at each other as they said their vows.

They then kissed while the castaways trumpeted on conch shells!

When they returned to camp the girls had made beautiful buffet.

When the sun set Skipper stood up. "Well I guess now's the time to do a toast." He raised his glass. "Gilligan I'm so proud of you for finally finding your way. We kept your secret for your own safety and to be honest I was always worried that someone would find out and hurt you. I was afraid that no one would understand how special you truly are. Finally someone did. Now Professor I know you don't believe in fate but we do and I often told Gilligan that one day he would find his soulmate. Fate put you on our cruise that day on the Minnow. Fate landed us here on the island and brought you two together. You take care of my Little buddy, Professor. He's something very special."

Roy nodded as he put his arm around his husband.

"Now as for you Little Buddy you continue to be who you are. He loves you for you and I have a feeling that nothing will stop that." Skipper looked Gilligan in the eyes. "No secret to be ashamed of."

Roy blinked and looked at him. "Gilligan….Will is there something I don't know?"

"It's about my Dad but its not important," Gilligan said.

He frowned in concern. Especially when the young man looked down. "Tell us. Share it. We won't judge."

Gilligan nodded. "My Dad was an abusive alcoholic and he only hated me. It really got bad after he found out I was gay." He looked at Roy with tears in his eyes. "He tried to "beat the gay out of me" and even put me in a mental hospital for electrotherapy. I'd get shocked every day for a week. I finally just said I was straight to make it stop."

Everyone's jaws dropped...even the Skipper's who hadn't known about THAT part of the abuse!

"H-how old were you?" Roy asked feeling sorrow, anger, and hate all at once.

"Sixteen."

"That...explains a few things," Roy said as he pulled him into a protective embrace. "Never again William. Never again."

He returned the hug before looking at the others. He smiled. "Come on now this is a day of celebration!"

And celebrate they did! That night Roy showed his husband just how much he loved him.

Then years later they were rescued finally! Mr Howell already began working on the resort and all of the Castaways were paid in advance to use as they wished while the resort was built.

The first place Roy and Gilligan went was to Pennsylvania. Gilligan's mother and siblings were glad to see him.

His father...not so much. To Gilligan's shock the man was in a wheelchair. "Dad what happened?"

Trent glared at his son. "You boy! I'm here because you drove me to drink! To think I have a…"

"Don't you DARE!" Roy growled as he stepped forward. "Don't you dare speak to my husband that way!"

All of the Gilligans stared at Roy!

"Will is this true?" Patrick asked.

He nodded and held his husband's hand. "Skipper married us ten years ago."

Trent laughed unkindly. "It ain't legal!"

"Here no but on the island where we've been and then will return to it's very legal!" WIll said.

Trent snarled as he rolled over to his son, grabbed his shirt, yanked him down and backhanded him HARD! "I never want to see you again you worthless fag! You are no son of mine!"

Roy pulled Gilligan into his arms in an embrace. "Lets go Honey. You don't ever have to return to this hellhole again."

He nodded as he got up and they left.

"Gilligan? Will Gilligan is that you?"

They turned to see a freckled face redhead.

Gilligan smiled. "Hey Skinny. Yeah it's me."

Roy smiled as the two embraced and Gilligan introduced them. "SO you're the famous Skinny Mulligan he talks so much about!"

Skinny looked him up and down before turning to his old childhood friend. "Damn what a catch! No wonder you hooked this one and didn't toss it back!"

Roy blushed as Gilligan scowled! "Now see here..!"

He chuckled and Roy saw something in his eyes. Had they been lovers?

Gilligan smiled. "I landed a real good one. How about you?"

"Heh...well not yet. Maybe someday," Skinny said. "You take care of him Mister. He's my best friend."

Roy nodded realizing this was unrequited love. Well with a father like Trent Gilligan it was no wonder Will kept him away. It stunk but it all worked out.

Back in their hotel room Will apologized for his father's hatred.

Roy kissed him. 'It's alright. My parents are anxious to meet you."

"Really? They don't mind?"

He chuckled! "Oh they're relieved I'm with someone!"

Gilligan laughed!

Sure enough they not only liked Gilligan they fell in love with him! They stayed with the Hinkley's for the entire year.

WHen they returned to the island they found a beautifully made hut built just for them near the entrance to the other side of the island. On the door was note from Mr Howell.

"Professor and Gilligan,

Hope you find your new home cozy. Welcome home!

Mr and Mrs Thurston Howell III"

They smiled as they went inside.

Decades passed and the two stayed in love through the good times...and the bad.

When the Howells passed away the island was given to the Castaways. When the Skipper passed away both men mourned greatly. The last thing the captain heard was Gilligan's heartfelt sentiments.

To Roy's heartbreak the next to get sick was his beloved William. Age eventually caught up with him and cancer was killing him.

Ginger and Mary Ann were heartbroken but the three stayed with him.

On a good day Gilligan looked at his husband. "Roy...you wanna go to our place? I feel alright enough to make the trip."

For some reason the scholar felt a sense of foreboding as helped Gilligan up. He looked at the girls and saw their own tears.

They knew.

It didn't take them long to exit the fence and go to their special spot. Once there Roy sat him down before taking a seat behind him and cradling him.

For a moment neither spoke as they took in the familiar beauty.

"I remember the first time I saw you thinking how handsome you were and kind...so very kind," Gilligan said as he leaned against the familiar embrace.

Roy smiled a little. "I remember thinking the same thing."

"Will you be ok?"

The Professor sighed sadly as he kissed the top of his husband's head. "Honestly Will I'm terrified of life without you. You made me a better man. You brought joy wherever you went."

"Roy…" he said softly.

"No Darling let me say this. I don't know what I did that was so right to have had you in my life. I would have wasted away in a laboratory alone to try to fill the void. I had even resigned myself to a life of loneliness and seclusion. Then one day I took a three hour tour and ended up on a beautiful island with amazing people. The one that always stood out to me was you. It was no wonder you received a medal for bravery because you are brave. You have courage. You have wisdom. Most of all you have a heart." He put a hand over the dying man's chest and felt tears in his eyes at how weak it was. "That heart was always plain to me and drew me to you. Having you in my life gave me life. You breathed life into me and for that I will be eternally grateful. You are a once in a lifetime treasure and I will never forget you."

"I lost hope I'd ever find anyone that would love me. I didn't think I was worth it," Gilligan said as he twisted around and looked up at him. He raised a hand and cupped his cheek. "You're amazing. Please don't stop living. There's more to you than your big brain. You say I have a big heart well so do you. The things you are able to do with your limited resources...wow."

Roy reached up and held his hand as tears filled his eyes.

"Thing is...we hardly ever thanked you. You never asked for it." He smiled weakly. "Remember the Nobel Prize I made?'

Roy chuckled and nodded as he held him close. "I still have it and love it even today."

"It was all I could think of at the time."

They embraced for a long moment. "I love you my island prince," Roy whispered.

"I love you too my professor," Will said in a weak whisper.

Roy choked back a sob as he met his lips in a kiss.

All of a sudden William Gilligan went limp and Roy heard a faint rush of wings before everything went silent.

He swallowed as he pulled away and saw the peaceful expression on his face. When it sank in that his soul mate was gone he gave into his emotions and broke down in tears over the body. The girls found him an hour later and mourned with him.

The days following were dark for Roy as he grieved over the horrible loss. He couldn't work, could barely eat, and the hut seemed empty. There were times he swore he could see Will reading a book or whipping up a small dish for the two of them to share. He swore that he'd wake up and find his husband alive and smiling up at him like he did every morning.

At night he swore he could feel his husband's arms around him. He spent the first few weeks crying himself to sleep.

Years went by and Roy continued his work. One day Ginger told him about a Hollywood producer who wanted to do a film about them. She had been working closely with him on a script and asked if he wanted their romance added in.

"On one condition," Roy said taking a deep breath. "That I get to meet the actors playing us."

It was agreed. Before screening two actors that looked remarkably like younger versions of himself and his husband came to the island. After introductions Roy swallowed when he looked into eyes that he thought he'd never see again.

The young man leaned forward. "Tell me about him. I want to make him as accurate as possible."

The young man playing himself leaned forward as well. "Bobby and I have talked about it. We're ok with it. Tell us your story."

Roy took a deep breath and he could swear he felt Will's hands on his shoulders in encouragement. "I first saw him when I boarded the Minnow that fateful day. He was so full of life as he helped me with my luggage and smiled at me for the very first time...a sweet, dimpled smile that made his eyes shine."

He felt comforted when the young man, Bobby, smiled the familiar smile.

With each word he felt the darkness lift and could feel his beloved right there with him.

When the movie came out a year later Roy found himself immensely enjoying it and laughing at the antics of himself and his friends. He smiled with tears in his eyes when the scenes depicting their relationship showed. He was pleasantly surprised when the movie ended with their wedding and a picture of him and the others appeared.

Below it was the inscription: "The cast and crew of "Gilligan's Island" would like to thank the castaways for their permission to show the world their story. Since then Professor Roy Hinkley, Mary Ann Summers, and Ginger Grant, remain on the island, which is now a resort."

It left and their wedding photo, taken with Mr Howell's camera, appeared. Under that was one other message.

"William Gilligan and Roy Hinkley remained married until Gilligan died in 2005. May he, the Howells, and Skipper rest in peace."

As the credits rolled pictures of their lives flashed and Roy once again felt his William near.

Mary Ann and Ginger hugged him as everyone else left.

Nearly a decade later Roy went to sleep but when he opened his eyes he was lying on the sand in the lagoon and right beside him, smiling that familiar smile, was William Gilligan! He sat up and pulled him close! "I've missed you so much!"

He was answered by a warm chuckle. "I never left you Roy."

Roy pulled away and he had to smile at the youth that had been restored to the both of them. He pulled the sailor into a kiss with the knowledge that they would never be separated again.


End file.
